Emma's New Life
by read4me
Summary: The story that shows you what happens in Storybrook after alll the villans are gone.


Emma's New Life

Day 1 (Saturday; 10:26 P.M)

"Surprise". It was Henry's birthday, and everyone was there. Almost everyone. Emma looked at the empty seat where the name "Killian 'Hook' Jones" was placed. Then, she ignored it. She still loved him, but couldn't bring it to herself to admit it. She turned back to the party. Leroy was getting drunk, Snow and Charming were holding Neil, Belle and Rumple were looking longingly into each other's eyes, and Regina was at home practicing spells. Yup, everything was normal. Emma looked at Hook's seat once more. Henry noticed her look. He went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back. "I love you mom." Henry said. "You too kid." She can tell by the tone of his voice that he wished Regina was there. Within a few hours, the party ended. Emma helped Ruby clean up the diner. She saw all the glasses of beer that Leroy drank. 12. The usual. After counting and cleaning, she went home. A long night deserves a long sleep. As Emma went to bed, her phone rings. It's Henry. Henry is calling for the same thing the night before. To see if she is coming to pick him up after school. At one. She said that she will and meant it this time. She looked at the clock. 1:43 A.M. Soon, she fell asleep for what felt for days.

Day 2 (11:48 A.M.)

She woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Almost 12:00. She still has time to go to the store. As she walked down the aisle, she saw Hook. Feelings flew within her head. Rage. Love. Friendliness. Frustration. She didn't know whether or not to go over, say hi, then embrace him or to march over there, then beat him down. He was willing to do either one. But it seemed like they won't happen. Hook went to her and spoke, "Hello Ms. Swan." The word "swan slipped off of his tongue perfectly. She had always loved his accent. And he knew it. "Sorry I wasn't at the party. Now the frustration over came her. She felt a yell coming. "I couldn't bear not seeing you." The yell disappeared. "Not like you were missed or anything." She lied. She was the only on that missed him. "Are you available tonight at 8?" Hook was the one who missed her as well. Emma couldn't believe it. She felt a warmth coming onto her cheeks. She was blushing. . Hook tried to look away but couldn't. "You always looked beautiful when you become a little more of a rose," he said. She quickly covered her cheeks. Still embarrassed, she said "At 8, right?" "Of course." "Fine. 8 then." She checked out her groceries still thinking about the moment she just had. Man, did she love him. No, focus on something else. Like Henry. No! Henry! She quickly went to her car and drove to the school. Time: 12:48. On time. School just ended and here comes Henry running like the kid he was 2 days ago. Now, he is 12. After going to the diner, getting a sundae, playing arcade games, then went to Regina's house. Almost 7. As he left the car, Emma already started leaving. Henry waved bye. Henry knocked on the door but something unusual happened. Regina wasn't there. Emma was home changing clothes. Her heart thumped. What if it wasn't a "date"? Maybe it's a plot to kill her. Everyone's trying that. Kill a friend for friend. She kept that out of her mind but decided to stay alert. He asked you, not the other way around. Remember, Neil may have wanted this. Could have been his death wish. Tears started to cause her eyes to swell. She wiped them and waited outside of the diner. Time7:58. Hook had 2 minutes. One second. 2. 3. Is he hurt? Did he forget? 11. 12. She was about to call when she say a white Avenger pull up. (**Note: Based off of the shows, Emma Swan doesn't act like this for real.) ** It was Hook's. He helped her into the car. Gentleman-like. As they drove, hook did the talking. Emma did the thinking. They arrived at the restaurant "La Finale". Long story short, fabulous meal, time, and place. Hook choose right. "Let me take you home." They drove half way, but walked the other half. As they walked, Hook reached for her hand.


End file.
